


Hidden Treasure

by AyVee175



Series: The Four Queendoms [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Because I Can't Really Write Slow Burn But I Sure As Hell Can Try, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overthought Vampire Lore, Slow Burn-ish, Worldbuilding Like Crazy, but not between the main characters, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyVee175/pseuds/AyVee175
Summary: In the village of Emera, like in many small towns and villages in the vampire Queendom of Rialtha, once vampires reach sexual maturity, they must take a spouse of the opposite gender and have at least one child. This tradition has been around for centuries in Rialtha, because in the small villages and towns, the population is much more fragile than in the bigger cities, so if too many vampires in a village don't have children, the population will die out.At the age of 21, Silvanus Florus Vitus has reached sexual maturity and his parents have begun looking for a wife for him. However, Silvanus Florus has a secret: he's gay. When tragedy strikes Emera three years later and four vampires die, his parents become adamant that he marry within the next few months.Compounding the issue, Silvanus Florus has, unbeknownst to his parents, met and befriended a naga named Chrysos, who lives in a cave a little ways away from Emera. Silvanus Florus struggles under the pressure of his parents' urging him to just get married already and his developing feelings for Chrysos, and eventually he must make a choice: Should he give in to his parents' demands and marry a wife he'll never love, or follow his heart and stay with Chrysos?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Four Queendoms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753735





	Hidden Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Again, my apologies if the summary was bad.  
> This story will, much like Sunset Eyes, be written out of order and told through scenes of varying lengths. This one is liable to have some dream sequences, and some events will probably feel out of order at first, since this story doesn't start at the beginning. Updates will be pretty sporadic, as I'll add to the story as and when inspiration strikes, so bear with me.

**Silvanus’ P.O.V.**

Chrysos was worried about me. I supposed I was acting rather on edge, but I kind of wished he hadn’t picked up on it so quickly. “Flower, what’s wrong? You’re upset and anxious,” he said. I could hear the worry in his voice, and it made me feel guilty about making him worry. He shouldn’t need to worry about me.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine,” I said, forcing a smile that we both knew was fake. Chrysos was no fool, and I could tell he wasn’t buying it.

“Flower, you and I both know that’s a fake smile. Something is bothering you. Tell me what’s wrong. You know you can tell me anything, right?”

I sighed. If I didn’t get this off my chest now, I might never get to see the love of my eternal life again, but I was really nervous. What if he said no? I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm my anxiety, and Chrysos started running his fingers through my hair soothingly. I could trust him. Everything would be okay. “Yeah, I know.”

“What’s going on, Flower?” He asked. I could feel him staring at me with those beautiful molten eyes. I knew I couldn’t hide anything from him, especially when he looked at me like that. He knew it too. I took a deep breath and met his gaze. It was now or never.

“Chrysos, may I stay here with you forever?”

At first, Chrysos didn’t respond, and I started to panic, thinking I’d crossed a line or offended him.

“I-if not, I understand, I just thought that with my situation in the village, maybe-” I was cut off when Chrysos kissed me and chuckled as he pulled away.

“Of course you may stay here, Silvanus.” He smiled, and I let out a breath of relief.

I looked up at him and smiled back, wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. He kissed me again and pulled away so that our foreheads were touching. I closed my eyes. “Forever?”

“Forever.”

**Chrysos’ P.O.V.**

Something was wrong with my Flower. He looked really anxious about something, but he wouldn’t tell me what was bothering him. “Flower, what’s wrong? You’re upset and anxious.”

Silvanus looked at me. “It’s nothing, I’m fine,” he said, forcing a smile. I didn’t buy it for a second.

“Flower, you and I both know that’s a fake smile. Something is bothering you,” I said, looking at him. He looked down. “Tell me what’s wrong. You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Silvanus sighed, still staring at his knees. He started breathing heavily and his expression became anxious. I ran my fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him down, and he closed his eyes and took deep breaths. “Yeah, I know.”

“What’s going on, Flower?” I asked gently. Silvanus took a deep breath and locked eyes with me.

“Chrysos, may I stay here with you forever?”

I was momentarily stunned into silence, but my Flower’s expression changing to one of worry and embarrassment snapped me out of it.

“I-if not, I understand, I just thought that with my situation in the village, maybe-” I kissed him before he could start rambling, chuckling as I pulled away and met his eyes again.

“Of course you may stay here, Silvanus,” I said, smiling.

He sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I leaned in and kissed my Flower again, then rested our foreheads together. He closed his eyes. “Forever?” He asked.

I smiled. Tears of joy formed in the corners of my eyes, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. My Flower had chosen to stay with me, and I had never been happier in my life. I would love and protect him with every fiber of my being for the rest of our immortalities. My voice trembled with barely contained emotion as I responded, “Forever.”


End file.
